Utility vehicles used by the military, such as High Mobility Multi-Purpose Wheeled Vehicles (HMMWV), also known as humvees, have long been used by the military to traverse jungles, deserts, mountains and other terrains. The tires on HMMWVs are known as “run-flat” tires which are capable of running for 30-40 miles after such tires have been punctured. For this reason, the HMMWV has not been provided with a spare tire in military use. However, in Iraq, HMMWVs are more susceptible to having flat tires while crossing the rough, uneven surfaces of these various terrains. On numerous missions, the HMMWV has, in the past, been forced to return to the base to change a tire.
Several configurations exist for the HMMWV. Most of the designs transport items and soldiers in the rear part of the HMMWV. The tailgate of the HMMWV can be lowered to a useful angle in order to easily access items stored in the rear. A storage rack has been designed by others for carrying a spare tire on the HMMWV. This storage rack connects to the tailgate, but prevents the lowering of the tailgate. This storage rack hinders the use of the tailgate and prevents easy accessibility to items stored in the rear part of the HMMWV. Military equipment is typically heavy and cumbersome. Equipment, such as tires for the HMMWV, should be able to be used by the range of male and female soldiers from the 5th percentile to the 95th percentile in size and strength. For example, a female soldier ranked in the 5th percentile is able to lift approximately 44 pounds without potential injury. A tire suited for a HMMWV typically weighs approximately 165 pounds. Therefore, a female soldier ranking in the 5th percentile would most likely be unable to lift a tire suited for a HMMWV in the event of a flat tire or emergency. Further, a storage unit suited for a HMMWV should be strong enough to support approximately 3-4 g's of weight of an approximately 165 pound tire unit. Therefore, the storage unit should be able to withstand up to a 900 pound shock.
Because of the treacherous, uncertain, lengthy missions in which military personnel are assigned, the lack of storage space design on a humvee, the need for use of the tailgate, and the need of such a vehicle to transport heavy items, such as tires, without military personnel being injured, a need exists for an apparatus capable of storing and transporting items such as spare tires, gasoline, water, personal equipment, ammunition and other items typically used by the military and capable of allowing soldiers in the bottom percentiles of size and strength to stow and deploy these heavy items onto and off of the vehicle. It is to such an apparatus that allows for the loading, transportation, storage and unloading of items, such as spare tires, which the present invention is directed.